


Reuniting with Mary

by orsinoslady



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsinoslady/pseuds/orsinoslady
Summary: What happens with Tristan and Rory run into each other all these years after parting ways at Chilton?





	Reuniting with Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I see this being about 5 parts max. Just some short, sappy, and smutty.

Holidays. Holidays were the worst.

This is the thought running through Rory’s mind while she sat in a Starbucks in New York City sipping her mediocre Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha. She chuckled as she thought about her mom striking her down by drinking this, but really didn’t care because she enjoyed the various holiday drinks. Except for Pumpkin Spice. That stuff could go away and she’d be thankful.

Her thoughts continued to wander as she sat by the window and watched the people going by, hurrying to places. Maybe work? Maybe shopping? Either way, it made her feel lonely. While her Mom was pretty close, it was still quite the drive to make and, because she was still paying her dues, she couldn’t just take off every holiday.

And, because her mom was still trying to get the Inn into the black, she couldn’t always come to the city. So, if they couldn’t meet, Rory spent the holiday in her apartment in Brooklyn, eating Chinese or pizza and binging on TV and movies. Healthy? No. Satisfying? Yes.

Rory sighed as she realized it would be another holiday alone and at the realization that she was sad about it. While everyone she saw rushed by with packages, she didn’t have anyone to rush by with packages for. And she wanted that. But, being a newly minted senior reporter at the Post and being in features didn’t allow her much time off to try and find that person. See previously mentioned holidays spent alone in her apartment for an explanation.

She sighed again as she finished her drink and stared glumly into the bottom of the cup.

“Now, Mary, is that any way to treat your beverage?”

Rory jumped and turned around to come face to face with Tristan, the bane of her existence from Chilton.

“Tristan?” she asked, disbelieving.

“The one and only,” he responded as he slid onto the stool next to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well, you know, that’s the funny thing about growing up. I got a job. In New York. Right around the corner actually. So…..I tend to frequent this Starbucks. What about you?”

Rory filled him in on her job and they lapsed into silence. Since they weren’t facing each other, Rory couldn’t really look at Tristan head on, but she was able to study him from the side. He was still devastatingly handsome, but it was obvious he was more mature by the lines developing around his eyes and the shape of his face. His hair was longer and styled, no longer a messy, spiky mop from when they were in school. His suit also looked expensive and tailored for him. She had to admit, Tristan looked very good. Realizing this also made her thankful that they weren’t looking at each other. She didn’t want Tristan to know she was checking him out or that she thought he was hot.

“So, Mary, I thought you’d be in that little podunk town you call home. What was it? Pleasantville?”

Rory rolled her eyes. “Stars Hollow. Nice to know you’re still as charming as ever. You never could get my name right.”

Tristan chuckled. “It’s just, Mary suits you so much better.”

Rory rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment. She checked the time on her phone and stood. “Well, it was nice to see you Tristan, but I have to get going. The news waits for no man or woman, as the case may be.”

With that, she gathered her cup and trash, dropped them in their respective places and made her way outside and down the street. The entire walk back to her office, she thought about the random meeting with Tristan. Honestly, she hadn’t thought too much about Tristan after he left Chilton. Of course, it was odd immediately once he left because her main tormentor was gone. But, other than that, his absence hadn’t meant too much to her.

She shrugged off her thoughts of Tristan as she entered the newspaper building and went back into work mode, thinking of the research she needed to complete for an article she was working on. Several hours passed and, before she knew it, Rory realized it was almost time to leave. She decided to finish up what she was working on and head home, debating what she would stop for for dinner beforehand.

As she was finishing up with her saving, her desk phone rang. “Gilmore speaking.”

“Rory, there’s someone here to see you.”

Rory didn’t respond immediately respond, confused that someone was here to see her. She couldn’t see who it could be. She asked, Rose, the receptionist, “Do you know who it is?”

Rose giggled and said, “I don’t recognize him, but boy is he hot. I could fan myself right now.”

Rory rolled her eyes. Rose’s answer still hadn’t answered her question. “Send him back.”

Rory replied the receiver on her phone and got back to backing up her work. Just as she finished, she heard, “Mary! Fancy seeing you here.”

Rory paused and looked heavenward, asking for some kind of strength.

“Tristan. What a…pleasant…surprise.”

“Come on now, say it like you mean it,” he joked as he leaned against the wall of her cubicle.

Rory rolled her eyes, but didn’t respond. Tristan must have realized she wasn’t going to respond and said, “I was thinking that, since we weren’t able to spend more time together over coffee, that maybe you’d allow me to take you out to dinner.”

Rory cocked an eyebrow and asked, “You thought it’d be nice?”

“Yeah. You know, old friends seeing each other after all these years going out to dinner. I thought we could maybe stare into each other’s eyes as well. Relive those teenage fantasies.”

Rory scoffed. “Teenage fantasies? Please.”

Tristan smirked. “All right, I’ll admit it. I’ll be reliving my fantasies.”

“Still haven’t changed, I see,” she said as she gathered her things. When she want to move around Tristan, he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Seriously, Rory. I’d like to go to dinner with you. It’s been a long time. I’d like to get to know you, the adult you. I think we’ve both changed since Chilton. I know I have, at least. I’d like you to see that.”

Rory bit her lip as she considered Tristan’s words. She was a bit taken aback by the seriousness of his words. She also found herself seriously considering Tristan’s offer. The use of her name definitely made her pause and she realized that she wasn’t giving him a fair chance. And, it was the day before a long holiday weekend, Rory decided she could use some happiness in her life. “All right, let’s go. But, it better be good mister!”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Several hours later found Rory and Tristan bursting through the door of her apartment, making out like a bunch of teenagers. What was supposed to be an innocent dinner with an old acquaintance quickly turned into a sexually charged meal when they each realized the other was attracted. It escalated quickly from there. Upon leaving the restaurant, Tristan pushed Rory into the brick wall outside and pressed a heated kiss against her lips. Rory had responded with equal fervor.

Upon entering the cab Tristan hailed, they struggled to keep their hands to themselves and not embarrass themselves in front of the cab driver. Upon arriving at her building, Tristan has pressed himself against her backside while she worked to open the door to the lobby, allowing her to feel the evidence of his arousal in her backside. The realization she had that effect on him made shivers go up and down her spine.

Since she lived on the 2nd floor, she quickly went up the stairs to her door, which is how they ended up in the hallway just inside her door, unable to keep their hands off each other. Rory pushed her door shut and broke away long enough to engage the deadbolt. She quickly turned her attention back to Tristan and her head fell back at the feeling of him pressing hard kisses down her neck and into her cleavage. She was quick glad she wore a button up Oxford shirt that day as it gave Tristan unimpeded access to part of her chest.

Rory felt her back hit the wall and gasped. Tristan then started unbuttoning her shirt, pressing kisses into her skin as he revealed each inch. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she decided to become an active participant and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. She then pulled his tie off, tossing it away from her. She then went to work on his buttons. Suddenly, she found herself being hoisted into Tristan’s arms. “Where’s your bedroom?” he asked her in a gravely tone.

Rory felt herself stomach tighten and she became wetter at his tone of voice. “Down the hallway to your right, all the way at the end.”

Tristan fused his lips back to Rory’s and carried her down the hall. She used her hands to help guide him and keep him from bumping into walls. She tried to pull back so he could see where he was going, but he wouldn’t allow her to pull back. Upon reaching her room, Tristan tossed Rory on the bed and they looked at each other.

Rory bit her lip at the look in his eyes. His blue eyes had darkened and seemed to match the bulge she could see clearly outlined in his pants.

“Do you know how sexy you are?” he asked her as he walked to stand between her legs, which dangled off the edge of the bed.

Rory watched as Tristan placed his hands on her calves, slowly running them up her bare legs. Goosebumps followed in his wake and she found herself thankful for wearing a skirt that day. Upon reaching the hem of her skirt, around her knees, he toyed with the edge before moving over top of it and continuing his journey.

Reaching the waistband, he found the side zipper and pulled it down, tantalizingly slow. Once opened fully, he pulled her fully open shirt out of the waistband and helped her out of it. He then tugged her on skirt, making her raise her hips so he could pull her skirt off fully. Deciding he was taking too long, Rory reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor.

“Mary, you’ve certainly got some Magdalene in you.”

Rory cocked an eyebrow. “Well, it has been a few years.”

Tristan smirked. “Let’s see if I can’t corrupt you a bit more.”

He abruptly knelt between her legs and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. He swiftly pulled her underwear off and, before she could process what he was doing, he was licking and sucking on her clit. Rory gasped at the sudden feeling of his mouth on her. He then added a finger to the mix, slowly inserting it into her. Rory arched and tried to find something to hold on to, anything that would allow her to ground herself.

“Oh my…” Rory moaned at the feelings he was eliciting in her. She could quickly feel herself approaching the edge.

Tristan seemed to sense her nearness and inserted another finger and applied more pressure. Next thing she knew, Rory felt like she was flying. Her orgasm felt like it was ongoing and it was definitely intense, more intense than any orgasm she experienced in recent memory.

When she came back to herself, she realized Tristan had removed his clothing and was standing before her naked. She blushed as she took his body in. He obviously took care of himself and he looked like a God because of it. Of course, she would never tell him that. “If you need protection, check my bedside drawer,” Rory told him once she shook herself out of her stupor.

She watched as he briskly walked over to her bedside table and extricated a condom. She watched as he rolled it on himself. She watched as he walked back to her. She sat up when he drew closer and pulled him down for a searing kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and found that she quite liked it. Normally she didn’t enjoy it, but it felt different with Tristan for some reason. He pulled back and motioned for her to scoot up the bed, which Rory willingly did. Tristan climbed on the bed and followed her.

He hooked her legs over his hips and leaned over her, kissing her sweetly while probing her folds. Rory was still quite sensitive from her orgasm, so she flinched at his fingers. Tristan chuckled and placed his erection at her entrance, teasing her slightly. Rory found herself becoming frustrated and was about to say something when Tristan suddenly thrust all the way in. Rory gasped at the feeling and was glad Tristan paused once he was fully sheathed inside her. She definitely needed a moment to adjust fully.

Once she felt able, she moved her hips to try and get Tristan to move. Move he did, albeit agonizingly slow. Rory wanted Tristan to move faster and not tease her, which is what she felt like he was doing. “Tristan…” she whined as he continued to move slowly.

He chuckled in response, but didn’t change his pace. Rory quickly became frustrated and decided to take matters into her own hands. She quickly maneuvered herself and pushed Tristan on his back, keeping him inside her. She quickly adjusted her position and started to set a quicker pace. Tristan grunted as Rory rose and fell.

Rory placed his hands, which were laying at his sides, on her breasts, coaxing him into playing with her nipples. With the added stimulation, Rory quickly started to approach a second orgasm. Before she could reach the crest, Tristan stopped her and asked, “Can you get on your hands and knees?”

Mad at being deprived of her orgasm, she debated being contrary, but decided that getting it was more important than ruling the situation. She quickly moved and adjusted herself. She looked over her shoulder as she felt Tristan kneel behind her. He groaned and said, “You have no idea the type of picture you present right now. This is literally out of my dreams.”

Before she could respond, Tristan quickly thrust back in, causing her to gasp. Not only was it sudden, but it felt like he was going deeper than before as well. He started out slow and quickly sped up at the sound of Rory’s moans and groans. She’d never done much doggy style, but found that she might really enjoy it if it was this enjoyable every time.

Rory could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter as she neared the edge again. Suddenly, she crested and opened her mouth in a silent scream as she rode the waves. She vaguely heard Tristan grunt and seem to reach his own completion. Rory collapsed with her butt in the air and her arms trapped under her and she didn’t even care.

She felt Tristan pull out and allowed her hips to fall to the right. She felt the bed move as Tristan got off. She listened as he went into her bathroom, running the faucet and flushing the toilet before coming back into the room.

“I think you broke me,” she told him when she felt the bed dip with his weight again.

Tristan chuckled. “I think I could say the same about you.”

He settled on the bed behind her and pulled her to him, spooning her from behind. They lay there comfortably in silence and Rory found that she quite enjoyed it. It was weird, though. She wasn’t someone to just fall into bed with someone. Yet, here she was, in bed with Tristan of all people, and she was enjoying it.


End file.
